


NDA

by mustdefine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustdefine/pseuds/mustdefine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen is end game, but there’s an NDA with a particularly nasty penalty clause and the only people, the <i>only</i> people, who know are Adam, Eddy, Lana, and Jen. So that’s super awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NDA

Swan Queen is end game, but there’s an NDA with a particularly nasty penalty clause and the only people, the _only_ people, who know are Adam, Eddy, Lana, and Jen. So that’s super awesome.

Lana loves reading Twitter replies and meta and (rarely) fic and talking, of course, talking about all of it. To Jen. Jen puts up with it most of the time but gets annoyed occasionally because, okay, SQ is a couple seasons out and fans are already guessing, so the more she and Lana focus on it the more apparent it’ll be, right? So maybe they should NOT talk about it so much? And how does Lana even find all this stuff, anyway?

Usually when Lana bursts into Jen’s trailer with more ideas about how to play a scene or with another fan theory (evil fairies! Tattoos! Heraldry!!), she ends up trying to show Jen how to work the internet. Does Jen seriously never check Tumblr? Or not know what AO3 and TV Tropes are? How does she _not_ have thoughts about Xena or Rizzoli and Isles or…?

Once they argue all the way back from Starbucks under Lana’s umbrella about whether Emma or Regina fell in love first. Each of them insist it’s the other’s character. Jen steals the last of Lana’s coffee.

They sometimes text when they’re live-tweeting an episode. Shippers of every stripe bombard them with questions when they each make vague statements about their characters’ love interests. Jen says she’s running away to a remote mountainous region to become a hermit. Lana threatens to visit. Often.

Things get crazy toward the end: interviews, articles, a ton of publicity. A lot of hurtful fandom drama. The fan letters are what they treasure most about all this. It means so much to them, Lana says once. Yeah, Jen says into the phone, trailing her fingers over a fan-made scrapbook. Yeah, I’m glad.

They won’t really keep in touch after the show ends. But once a year, without fail, they text or tweet each other.

_Happy birthday, dearest. Our best chance is together. Always._


End file.
